Love in the Darkest Places
by Spunkie Cowgirl
Summary: Akito summons Tohru again but this time no others are with her Akito did something Kyo finds out Kyo is furious and feels for a time of vengeance Tohru acts perfectly normal Kyo doesnt understand but when she needs comforting will Kyo give it? Kyouru
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **Akito summons Tohru again, but this time no others were with her. Akito did something, Kyo finds out. Kyo is furious with Akito and feels for a time of vengeance, yet Tohru acts perfectly normal. Kyo doesn't understand, but when she needs comforting will Kyo be there? Will romance blossom through all this chaos? Kyouru.  
  
**Note: **Yes, I will accept flames and constructive criticism, but I will not reply to you or give you any attention. So just go on, I don't care about what you have to say so be warned. But if you have suggestions I welcome them with open arms.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Fruits Basket and I never will so do NOT sue for you will get nothing for I have nothing.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
**No Arguments**

****

**  
**  
Tohru hummed along to a beat that her mother had sung to her when she was just a little girl, she washed the dishes that they had just gotten done eating off of. Yuki stepped in his raven hair swaying in the movements of his body. He approached Tohru and began to dry the dishes for her.  
  
"Oh, Yuki, you don't have to do that." Tohru said.  
  
"Miss. Honda it's only appropriate that I do so." Yuki replied.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts about it, besides we can have some fun." Yuki said grabbing a handful of soap bubbles and tossing them on Tohru.  
  
Tohru laughed and responded back with throwing bubbles on Yuki. They all played along until interrupted by Kyo. Kyo walked in and slipped falling down on his butt. He grunted.  
  
"You damn rat!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"What, you should have been alert, you stupid cat." Yuki replied.  
  
"Oh, really come on lets go, today's the day rat!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"OH, it's not like I haven't heard that saying before." Yuki stated putting the rag down and raising his fists.  
  
Kyo jumped up and both boys lunged at eachother but only to fall and both land on their butts. They both moaned and began to get up again but slipped again. Then they took notice to the socks on their feet....they were sopping wet. Through this all their butts had absorbed some of the water. Tohru stood there cracking up at the two. They both frowned and cautiously got up. They both shot daggers at eachother and headed to their rooms to change pants. Tohru sighed and wiped up the rest of the water so no one could get seriously hurt. After drying the floor she finished up her dishes and walked into Shigure's room.  
  
"Umm..Shigure, do you need anything before I go to bed?" Tohru asked sweetly to the typing Shigure.  
  
"No, Tohru but thankyou for asking." Shigure said.  
  
Tohru bowed respectfully. "Goodnight Shigure,"  
  
"Goodnight Tohru," Shigure replied waving.  
  
Tohru slid his door shut and walked upstairs, only to find Kyo in a towl. She blushed heavily.  
  
"Sorry Kyo," she replied looking at the ground noticing how dusty her shoes were.  
  
"It's fine, you going to bed?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Night," Kyo replied.  
  
"Goodnight Kyo," Tohru said.  
  
Kyo stepped in his room and gave out a big relieving sigh. _'Dang I thought I was going to blow.' _Kyo thought.  
  
Tohru stepped into her room, removed her shoes and changed into a baby blue silk tank, and a pair of violet gym pants. She lay down and heard Yuki come in.  
  
"Good night, Miss. Honda," Yuki replied.  
  
"Goodnight Yuki," Tohru replied.  
  
She smiled and Yuki shut her door. _'Kyo has some abs, and a great body,' _Tohru thought, _'wait what am I thinking, this is Kyo, no go to sleep'_.  
  
**Main House**  
  
Hatori stood in Akito's presence. "I want to see her again, and see what I want to do with her," Akito's sharp voice said.  
  
"Akito, you've seen her twice and at one time, I don't think it's such a good idea," Hatori pleaded.  
  
"HATORI! Don't argue with me! I'm going to see her whether you like it or not, and I will see her alone!" Akito replied harshly.  
  
Hatori knew he couldn't win, Hatori bowed respectfully and left. He headed to his room to alert Shigure. 'Why does Akito want to see her alone?' Hatori thought.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
Why does Akito want to see her alone? Is their a romance stirring? How will Tohru react with the summoning? How will everyone react? Plz review. 


	2. The Summoning

Thankyou all for reviewing. Your reviews are graciously noted.  
  
Recap: _Hatori knew he couldn't win, Hatori bowed respectfully and left. He headed to his room to alert Shigure. 'Why does Akito want to see her alone?' Hatori thought.  
  
_Ch. 2  
  
**The Summoning**

**The Next Day**  
  
Blue orbs shot open to the sound of a familiar shout. _'Kyo,'_ she thought.  
  
"What the hell is Hatori doing here?" she heard his loud pissed voice yell.  
  
"Hatori" Tohru stated. "Oh no I must have over slept, and Hatori's here, I have to get dressed and fix breakfast!"  
  
Tohru frantically sat up and changed swiftly into a pair of blue jeans and a green top. She ran a brush threw her silky brown strands, and put some lavender deodorant on. Sighing she ran downstairs and sent her awoken body into the kitchen. Moving swiftly she grabbed a pan and some cooking equipment. She made some gravy and biscuits. (Ok, I'm sorry but I'm not thinking like Japanese so I think American food will do so don't freak!). Tohru calmly brought the plates out to the small wooden table. She gracefully set them down in front of everybody.  
  
"Oh, Tohru I didn't know you were up." Shigure said.  
  
"Oh, yes I woke up about 15 minutes ago." Tohru said.  
  
"Kyo woke you up." Hatori said.  
  
"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME!?" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Because you were yelling like you are now." Hatori said.  
  
Kyo grew silent.  
  
"No it's ok Kyo, I'm glad I woke up, so now I can fix Hatori breakfast." Tohru replied.  
  
"Sorry," Kyo said bluntly.  
  
"It's ok,"  
  
They all began to eat.  
  
"So Hatori, what does bring you here?" Yuki asked.  
  
Shigure and Hatori looked up with a glint in their eyes.  
  
"Akito," Hatori said.  
  
Everyone grew silent and everyone except Tohru became vicious.  
  
"What does Akito need?" Yuki asked deathly.  
  
"Tohru," Hatori said with sadness indwelling within him.  
  
"Why the hell does he need Tohru?" Kyo asked with rage brewing.  
  
"I don't know, he summoned her, for a reason unknown to me." Hatori replied.  
  
"It's ok, I think it would be best if I went to see Akito again." Tohru stated with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Uhg..Miss. Honda, are you certain?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes, it's fine Yuki." Tohru exclaimed.  
  
Tohru took everyone's plates into the kitchen and was followed in by Hatori.  
  
"You know, he wants to see you alone."Hatori stated.  
  
"That's fine, I mean you guys will be around but not in the same room correct?" Tohru asked. _'Why does he want to see me alone?'  
  
_"Yes, well be right outside." Hatori said.  
  
"That's' fine." Tohru stated.  
  
Hatori grabbed a dish and began helping her. Shigure walked in.  
  
"Tohru are you okay with this?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Oh yes, its perfectly fine." Tohru said. _'Not, what am I going to do?'  
  
_"Alright, you will go with Hary and he will take you. I'll ride along." Shigure said.  
  
Tohru agreed**.  
  
2 hours later**  
  
They arrived at the main house. Bird sung a beautiful tune, children played, and the house glimmered with an astounding beauty. Hatori parked the car and swiftly got out and opened the door for Tohru.  
  
"Thank you Hatori," Tohru said.  
  
Hatori smiled. They escorted Tohru to Akito's room.  
  
--Knock, knock—  
  
The sound echoed through the room. The door slid open revealing Akito with a smirk upon his face.  
  
"Hatori, Shigure, Ritsu's mother called she needs assistance at the hot spring as soon as possible." Akito said.  
  
Hatori put a suspicious look upon his face and had a glint of anxiety in his eyes. Shigure just stared viciously.  
  
"Now, I'd go if I were you. Don't worry Miss. Honda and I will be fine with out you." Akito stated.  
  
Tohru just became even more enveloped in fear. Hatori and Shigure looked at her and rested their hands on her shoulder. She nodded her head and they left.  
  
"Come in," Akito said.  
  
Tohru bowed and entered his presence. Akito walked over and stared into her eyes as he shut the door. As soon as his door shut, he lifted his head revealing a devilish smirk.  
  
"Now, Tohru Honda, once I get done with you you'll be in so much trauma that you wont be able to look at another Sohma without thinking of me!" Akito said.  
  
"Huh," Tohru said fearfully.  
  
Akito lashed out and slammed her against a wall his stern hands kept her wrist against the wall. Akito kissed her gently, then he became more forceful.  
  
"**HELP!" **Tohru screamed.  
  
No one heard her cry. Akito moved her to his bed. Forcing her upon it he caressed her neck viciously. She cried with tears of fear. Akito then began removing the attire from her body.  
  
"**HELP!" **she screamed again, but was silenced by Akito's lips.

* * *

--Tbc—  
  
Will anyone hear her? Plz review I'm sorry for all you Akito lovers but had to have a catch flame me if you like but know you have my apologies. 


	3. The Rooftop

Thank you all for reviewing, wow this is getting more reviews than expected thank you so much! Now please I beg you to forgive me of my absence someone suspended my account and I was having big comp. problems so yes plz I beg you to forgive me!  
  
**NOTE READ: THIS CH. IS RATED R FOR SEXUALITY!**

**Kyo's-catnip:** yes, i completely understand thanx for being a great reviewer.

**Princess of Darkness and me:** thankyou for reviewing and I'm sorry but your feeling is right very nice!  
  
**Niaka 1:** you are cool and funny, and well I guess you'll see the answers to your questions in here.  
  
**Animeprincess1452:** thankyou for being a reviewer and yup he rushed it.i'm happy to hear you want to read more.  
  
**Kai/Ray:** Thanx for reviewing, same thing he didn't wait it's Akito were talking here (No offense to Akito likers).  
  
**Demon Girl:** I'm working my butt off, thankyou for helping me with your review but I have so many fics.  
  
**Wake-Robin:** Thanx for reviewing, and I'm updating or trying.  
  
**Nightfall2525:** thankyou for reviewing your review made me smirk I'm in complete agreement but my mind is thinking differently at the time I guess you'll have to read to find out.  
  
**Sailor Kenshin: **hahahaha your review gave me a good laugh, I'm trying to update.  
  
**A Kyo fan:** I'm happy to hear you like it, I'm continuing or trying.  
  
**Catgirlversion3.0otakufan05**: wow that's a mouthful but I love your review thankyou for your wonderful spirit.  
  
**Darkness sweetheart2000:** Thanx for reviewing and complements.  
  
**MercuryMechanics:** oh dear Greer, you know how much I despise Akito ugh, god I love you I miss u dear friend.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
**The Rooftop**  
  
_Recap: "HELP!" she screamed again, but was silenced by Akito's lips.  
_  
Tohru didn't have enough force to fight his overwhelming strength back. Akito moved his forceful lips down upon her neck and licked it lightly with his warm tongue. His hands moved down her upperbody towards her lower body down to her thighs. His hands moved up and down her body and finally they went up her shirt. His freezing hands moved up and slowly removed her shirt, she struggled but had no chance of winning. After her shirt was completely off, he moved down to her skirt and reached his hands into the her jeans and removed those from her slender body. As she lay there in her undergarments Akito put on a smirk,  
  
"I can partially see why Kyo and Yuki like you." Akito stated looking her over.  
  
She shivered with fear of that man. She noticed the glint in his eyes which told her he was not through with her. He forced himself upon her again and moved his hands to her bare back, he placed his hands upon her bra buckle and snapped it loose. It fell to the ground, and last but not least what Tohru feared he moved his hands down to her last piece of undergarments he slowly caused them to fall to the floor. He smirked and removed his clothing, they fell to the floor and he came upon her and raped her. She got one last scream out and one last person heard it. The orange haired boy perked up during his walk,  
  
"TOHRU!" he yelled.  
  
He ran as hard and fast as he could. He made it to the gate.  
  
"Damnit!" Kyo stated. "I will not leave her that easily."  
  
Kyo thought of a valiant plan, he leapt into a tree and jumped upon a roof. As he jumped down he heard someone.  
  
"Halt," a man said..a servant.  
  
"What!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"You're forbidden from here!" he stated.  
  
"You think I don't already know that!" Kyo yelled back.  
  
"Wa-"  
  
Kyo reached over and grabbed the man's head; he flipped it over his shoulder then elbowed the man in the face. After that incident Kyo had a few more obstacles..more servants. Kyo fought them off and by that time it had been half an hour since the scream. Kyo ran hard and fast he knew he couldn't enter Akito's presence but he could try to spy.  
  
**Akito's room**  
  
Tohru was replacing her clothes upon her body with tears streaming down her face. She coughed from all the tears as Akito replaced his and watched her. He walked over and rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
  
"If anyone finds out of this Tohru Honda, if you show anything of what happened here today, I will personally kill your friends." Akito whispered the heat of his warm breath going down her back.  
  
She nodded her head and bowed respectfully and left. As she left, she ran into Kyo.  
  
"Oh Kyo, wait how are yo-  
  
"Did you scream!?" Kyo asked looking her disgruntled body over.  
  
"Yes, after my meeting with Akito, Momygi and I played a game and well he scared me and we had fun." Tohru lied.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were in trouble, god don't scare me like that!" Kyo said wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo," she said.  
  
"So lets get out of here before I get caught." Kyo said.  
  
**Sohma House**  
  
It was now midnight and Tohru laid restless in her bed tossing and turning thinking of what Akito had done to her and how she'd lied to Kyo. Finally after drinking some tea she fell asleep. She awoke to the sound of her name being called.  
  
"TOHRU!" a soft urgent, familiar voice whispered.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes to find, Megumi at her feet with a sword in his chest.  
  
Tohru screamed and sat up, she ran into the kitchen realizing she was at Hona's house. She ran into the living room and found Uo sitting on the couch with a dagger in her chest and a slit on her neck, she ran past Uo and into another room and found Hona with the same injuries. She screamed again and knew Akito. All of a sudden she felt shaking, she fluttered her eyes open to find a concerned Kyo by her side.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyo said.  
  
She sat up breathing heavily and sweat dripping from her brow.  
  
"I heard you in your sleep and I thought you were in trouble and I came in. What's wrong?" Kyo asked as he placed his hand on her back.  
  
"Kyo," she whispered.  
  
"Akito, he did something!" Kyo assumed.  
  
Tohru remained silent; Tohru couldn't take it any longer. She began crying and coughing.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyo said with rage and concern in his eyes.  
  
"Kyo, you have to promise me something." Tohru said.  
  
"Yeah, anything" Kyo stated.  
  
"Let's go to the roof." Tohru said.  
  
Kyo helped her to the roof, her body was so weak from fear. When they reached the roof it was raining. They sat down in the refreshing rain and Tohru sat close to Kyo.  
  
"Kyo, I really wasn't playing with Momygi...wh..when..i..was...wi...with..Aki..Akito..he..he...raped me!" she sobbed placing her crying face upon his shoulders.  
  
For a change Kyo stayed silent in a deep train of thought.  
  
"Tohru,-  
  
"And he made me promise not to tell anyone for if I did he'd kill my friends." Tohru said.  
  
Kyo frowned and sighed, he removed his sweater and placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"Tohru, I'm so sorry and I promise I'll protect you from now on from that bastard!" Kyo said.  
  
Tohru just cried and cried. Kyo hated to see her this way, they slowly got up for the sun was rising and Tohru turned back into her semi-normal self. Kyo didn't really know how to deal with this all he knew was that eventually by his hand Akito would pay!

* * *

-tbc-  
  
So what'd ya think? Really graphic I know I'm sorry but ya. 


	4. The BabySitter

Thankyou all who review now I would like to say for all you Akito lovers I like Akito too! But the thing is in this fic he fits the profile for that char. So if you would really like me to make a good Akito fic. plz say so.  
  
**Recap:** Kyo didn't really know how to deal with this all he knew was that eventually by his hand Akito would pay!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
**The Baby-sitter**  
  
The next morning Tohru recalled on that night with her and Kyo. She frowned and laid there in her plush bed for a little while until a knock came upon her door.  
  
"Come in," she said sleepily.  
  
The door slid open and revealed the one and only Kyo Sohma.  
  
"Kyo, good morning" she said sitting up. "Do you need me to come down and fix breakfast?" she asked.  
  
He just smiled at her emotional strength. "No, I'm here to see how you are?" he asked.  
  
"I'm..well..umm..okay..no I'm not fine! I'm a mess and..-  
  
She couldn't speak anymore for tears filled her eyes. A lump formed in her throat. Kyo frowned and sat on her bed he wished at how he could hold her. _'Damn that curse!'_ he thought. He sat there not knowing what to say or do. He was so clueless _'why, why did he I have to find out; why not that rat?'_ Kyo thought. Meanwhile he heard Shigure scream and some sordof rustling throughout the house. Tohru wiped away her tears and Kyo put his arm on her back for comfort. She smiled and they went out to find Shigure glomping a girl with baby blue hair and green eyes and Hatori just sighing. She was slightly younger than Shigure and looked similar to him.  
  
"What the hell?" Kyo asked.  
  
Shigure and the female got up from the ground. "Everyone I would like you to meet my sister Ahiro." Shigure pronounced as Hatori stood there and shook his head. Ahiro just smiled.  
  
"Ahiro, this is Kyo, Tohru, and that sleepy one is Yuki." Shigure said.  
  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all" she replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh you're a Sohma! What animal are you?" Tohru asked.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes, and Yuki smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm a cat." She replied.  
  
"Really, like Kyo!" she stated.  
  
Ahiro nodded her head and Kyo stared.  
  
"Well, Ahiro I suppose we better get you to the main house." Hatori stated.  
  
"What is she doing here anyway?" Kyo asked.  
  
"She came to see Shigure, then she's going to be a baby-sitter." Hatori replied.  
  
"Oh for the brats." Kyo replied.  
  
"Kyo.." Hatori said.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes. Tohru said goodbye and followed Kyo into the kitchen. _'I hope she's okay around Akito'_ Tohru thought. _'I'm gonna get Akito'_ Kyo thought.

* * *

-tbc-  
  
How will the baby-sitting go? What's gonna happen with Kyo and Akito? 


	5. A Run for his Money

Thank you all for reviewing my fic. I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while. My account was suspended.  
  
**Disclaimer: **not mine.  
  
**Recap: **Tohru said goodbye and followed Kyo into the kitchen. 'I hope she's okay around Akito' Tohru thought. 'I'm gonna get Akito' Kyo thought.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
**A Run for his Money**  
  
Ahiro left with Hatori to go to the main house. When they arrived Ahiro looked around and remembered vaguely of this place. One man stuck in her mind..Akito. She remembered him _'the no one can mess with me because I'm the head guy'_ man. Hatori motioned for her to enter the place where cats were forbidden.  
  
"Hatori, may I ask how you got me permitted in here?" Ahiro quietly asked.  
  
"Let's say I pulled a few strings and Akito was so desperate to have someone that he would've said yes to Kyo." Hatori said.  
  
She smiled; Hatori never ceased to amaze her. They walked through the beautiful gardens and into the hallways. As she walked by she bumped into someone. She looked forward to see a boy with black and white hair.  
  
"Ahiro, this is Hatsuharu Sohma." Hatori said.  
  
"The cow, I presume." She said.  
  
Haru nodded his head. "Haru, this is Ahiro. Shigure's sister; she's the cat."  
  
"Pleasure, you're hear to watch Kisa, Hiro, and Momygi aren't you?" Haru asked.  
  
"Yes, I am delighted to." She gracefully replied.  
  
"The cat huh? How did you Akito to go for it?" Haru asked.  
  
"Long story," Hatori replied.  
  
Haru nodded his head and kept walking.  
  
"He seems pleasant." Ahiro said.  
  
"Well you met him in white." Hatori stated.  
  
"White?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, since Haru is the cow. He has black and white sides. Like good and evil. When you make him angry or frustrated he goes black. In order to bring white back you have to hit him hard. When white awakens he doesn't recall anything he did in black. He is very chaotic and seductive in black. In white he is calm and caring." Hatori explained.  
  
"Oh I see." Ahiro said.  
  
As they walked along they heard the sounds of footsteps. Ahiro looked down the hall and saw a tall slender man with raven hair walking towards them.  
  
"He is?" she asked.  
  
"Akito." Hatori worriedly said.  
  
Ahiro became uncomfortably silent.  
  
"Hatori, is this her?" he asked.  
  
Hatori bowed and nodded.  
  
"Let me speak to her." Akito said.  
  
"Akito, shouldn't she go meet the children?" Hatori asked.  
  
"They can wait. For now I wish to speak with her." Akito firmly replied.  
  
"Alright," Hatori gave in.  
  
Ahiro bowed.  
  
"Come with me." Akito charmingly replied.  
  
_'He doesn't seem like such a bastard anymore. You've got to remember though. He is the deceiver of deceivers.'_ She thought as Akito led her to his quarters. Akito opened the door and stepped in. She followed. Akito shut the door.  
  
"Come, tell me about yourself." Akito asked.  
  
"Okay," she sat down on a mat in the center of the wooden floor. "My name is Ahiro Sohma, I'm the cat. I also am Shigure's sister. I came from London and I love little children."  
  
"Hmm..the cat. You're not going to babysit them." He bluntly stated.  
  
"And why not?" she asked.  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" she firmly replied.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Akito grabbed a fist full of hair and threw her against the wall.  
  
"You think your anger makes everybody fear you. Every one but me." She replied.  
  
She leapt up and tackled him. He rolled on top of her and slapped her across the face. "You wench!"  
  
"You keep thinking you can over power everybody because you're _'the man'_. Let me give you a reality check. Your not overpowering anybody on my chart." She yelled.  
  
"Well looks like you'll have to be reeducated!" he replied.  
  
"Oh yeah! You think beating me to death will do it! It wont you're nothing! You have no power with me! I will not obey you!"  
  
That threw Akito over the edge. He tackled her and just kept hitting her mercilessly. Suddenly the door slid open. Haru ran in and grabbed Akito. Akito hit him in the stomach causing Haru to go black.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Haru grabbed Akito and punched him hard. That's when Hatori ran in and got Ahiro out of there. Blood dripped from her lips. It fell to the ground the sound could not be heard from all the rustling Akito was doing.  
  
"Ahiro, are you alright?" Hatori asked.  
  
"I'm fine, that bastard." She replied.  
  
"You sure do have a wild side." Haru said coming out with a bloody nose.  
  
"You good?" Hatori asked referring to black or white.  
  
"Yeah fine." He replied.  
  
Hatori sighed with relief.  
  
"Damn, you sure did piss him off." Haru stated.  
  
"I answer to no one." She replied.  
  
"Now, were talking. You're giving Akito a run for his money. NICE!" Haru said.  
  
She smiled at his enthusiasm.  
  
**Shigure's House  
**  
Tohru scrubbed the dirty dishes from their dinner. As she stood there the door slid open. Kyo walked in. He was in his sweatshirt and was in all black.  
  
"Kyo, please don't do this." Tohru pleaded.  
  
"Do what?" Kyo said playing dumb.  
  
"Go see Akito." She replied.  
  
"Tohru what he did to you was unacceptable! He deserves to get killed or beaten! He's such a bastard and he's going to pay by my hand!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Kyo, I don't want to see you or Hana, Uo, or Megumi hurt. "Tohru pleaded.  
  
"But Toh-  
  
Tohru placed her hand over Kyo's mouth and shook her head. Kyo sighed and helped her with the dishes.  
  
_'One day Akito, I swear you will pay.' _Kyo thought clenching the rag in his hand. Tohru saw this and placed her hand over his. He slightly smiled and got back to the dishes.  
  
**Main House**  
  
Just Ahiro's luck her room was across from Akito's. She lay on her bed waiting for Hatori to bring in the children. The door slid open and three children stood. One blonde with a blue hat, one chocolate haired boy, and one sandy blonde.  
  
"Ahiro, this is Momygi Sohma." He said referring to the blonde with the hat. "Hiro Sohma" he said referring to the chocolate haired boy. "And Kisa Sohma." He said referring to the sandy blonde.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Momygi said.  
  
Momygi was a boy in a girl's clothing Ahiro was surprised a little.  
  
"Whatever just leave me alone." Hiro said.  
  
Hatori nudged Hiro's shoulder.  
  
"Hi," Kisa said shyly.  
  
Ahiro smiled at them all. She couldn't help it any longer. She ran up and hugged them all. Momygi and Kisa smiled and Hiro frowned.  
  
Meanwhile in Akito's room. Akito sat on his bed. _'Why, why isn't she afraid of me. She's got spunk; I'll give her that. What is it about her?' _Akito thought.

* * *

-Tbc-  
  
Is Ahiro leaving an impression on dear Akito? What's gonna go on with Kyo? Plz review. 


	6. A Fight, A Call, and An Accident

**Thankyou all for reviewing my fic. I am sorry for the long wait but I have been busy. I will not be updating promptly. It will probably be a few weeks now with school starting. Please bare with me and plz do not stop reviewing. I will try to update soon. Thanx.**

**Note: I am adding in one more OOC. I'm sorry if you don't like that but they have a big piece to do. Plz don't stop reading. If you have ideas plz tell me.**

Title: **Love in the Darkest Places**

Chapter: 6

Chapter Title: **A Fight, A Call, and An Accident**

A week later at Shigure's house Tohru was lying in her bed. Her thoughts wandering off on Akito, his words, his movements, and his sin. Her life was now down the drain. Questions like: What if I'm pregnant, what's Kyo going to do, is anyone going to find out, will he really kill my friends; dangled within her mind. Darkness was beginning to draw to her. Until the door intervened with the simple knock. Tohru looked up.

"Come in." she replied.

Kyo walked in. A dark cloud seemed to form over him.

"Tohru, I just can't take what he's done to you!" Kyo blurted out.

Tohru stood there and looked at this orange haired man in front of her. _'I never knew Kyo could care for me so deeply.'_ She thought. "Kyo, if you can't then you sentence my friends to death."

Tears formed in Tohru's eyes. Her eyes sweltered up with the salty liquid as it slipped down her face. Kyo's face saddened up. He couldn't stand watching her cry. He clenched his fist and two things popped into his mind. Akito murdered. His ruby orbs caught Tohru's eyes and stared deep within her.

"It will be okay. Your friends will not die. Please if you can get happier. I miss the Tohru I knew." Kyo said.

She smiled and nodded wiping the tears from her face. _'I swear Akito one day there will be me and you. A stand off and I know who will win. Your body will die by my hand!' _Kyo thought.

At the main house life seemed to have a vibe. Ahiro was just awaking to the bright sun of the day. She yawned and stretched out. She hit something and turned over to find Momiji right next to her. He was curled up next to her. She smiled and slowly got up. She covered him up and put on some clothing. She put on jeans and short leather skirt over them; she put a red camisole on and put a see through tan fishnet top over it. She placed her hair in a pony tail and placed on some make up. She walked out of her room and found Kisa wandering in the halls.

"Hey Kisa, do you need something?" Ahiro asked softly.

Kisa nodded. "Akito wants to see you."

Ahiro sighed and walked across to the dreaded room. She didn't bother knocking. She entered and found Akito with his sadistic birds staring outside.

"You sent for me." She said.

"Yes, you're late." He said.

"I'm sorry I don't work around your agenda."

Akito grabbed her shirt and pulled her in close to him. "You will pay."

He flung her against a wall. Her head hit it pretty hard. Before she had a chance to respond he hit her again. Her nose was bleeding and her head was throbbing. He pushed her shoulders into the wall. His nails dug deep in her skin and she cringed. He reached his fist up and hit her on the cheek bone. The color of red was beginning to color the floor as blood dripped from her. His fist then hit her hard in the stomach. Air was lost from her. She gasped for a simple breath but none came. Her rib became intensely sore. He slammed her on the floor coloring his floor even more. He laughed vilely and began to reach for her.

In that moment a light brown haired man with honey colored eyes walked down the hall. He was in a white dress shirt and Khaki slacks. He heard the commotion and slid the door open. There he found Akito and a female with baby blue hair. He stared for a moment then hopped into action. He ran in grabbed the girl.

"I'm so sorry sir Akito." And he ran out.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry." He mumbled to himself as he ran down the hall.

As he kept running he ran into a figure. He fell towards the ground but instinctively caught himself. He looked up.

"I'm so sorry so so sorry plz forgive me!" he pleaded.

"Ritsu, Oh my gosh is that AHIRO!" Shigure shouted grabbing the figure.

"sister hold on."

Shigure went flying down the halls. "HATORI HATORI!"

Hatori came out of a room rubbing his ear. "Yes Shigure?"

Hatori grabbed Ahiro and carried her to his office. He placed her down on a bed and began to treat her. "Shigure, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"I came to see Ahiro." Shigure proudly replied.

"And Ritsu?" Hatori asked Ritsu.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt her! I didn't I'm so sorry. I just came by to see Miss. Tohru again but I needed a ride." Ritsu replied.

Hatori frowned he knew the offender. "Akito hurt her. Ritsu you did nothing wrong. You actually saved Ahiro's life."

Out of nowhere Shigure tackled Ritsu hugging him tightly. "Thankyou so much!"

Hatori sighed and shook his head at the idiot.

Meanwhile Tohru was taking a walking down the dirt path ahead of her. She remained alone and almost in a trance. Her thoughts off into a deep state. _'Kyo, Uo, Hana, Megumi, Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, I've let them all down. I can't stay this way. There all my friends and I've treated them horribly. Kyo, I've just been such a burden.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a single person. She found ruby orbs and orange hair.

"Kyo," she whispered.

"You really shouldn't wander out." Kyo replied.

"Right!" she replied as she began to march back to the house.

Kyo frowned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Weren't you going to the store?" he asked.

She frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "Ri..ght."

She marched the other direction. Kyo sighed and ran off with her. "I'm coming."

She rolled her eyes knowing his persistency. The two walked to the store a dead silence between them. When they reached the store a smile appeared on Tohru's face. Kyo gave an odd look.

"Kyo, you can go get the leaks." She exclaimed.

"AHH!" Kyo grabbed his hair. "Are you trying to kill me!"

Tohru began to laugh hysterically. "Now, don't be a big baby."

He frowned. "You know I hate leaks."

"Fine, no dinner."

He frowned and marched uneasily to the isle. She laughed and continued her shopping.

At the main house Akito sat in his room. He was so frustrated that one stood against him. It had been a week since their first fight. He still had a bruise.

Ahiro was feeling well enough to get up and spend sometime with the kids. She took them outside and they had a minor paint fight. Hiro won. Their was a consequence for that boy to win. All the girls and Momiji ganged up on him. While they were chasing Hiro; Ahiro looked up to her name being called. She saw Kureno standing there waiting on her. She ran over.

"Yes Kureno?"

"You have a phone call." He said leading her to the phone.

She walked over and answered. "Hello, Ahiro speaking."

"Ahiro, I need your help." A low voice said.

"Who is this.....CALI!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I've gotten myself in some trouble."

"Again!?"

"Yeah,"

"What did you do? Who did you offend?" she instantly asked.

"I stumbled upon gang territory. You can imagine the rest." The sound of her voice told you she was hurt.

"What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight. My rib is hurt, I think my wrist is broken, and I was shot in the arm." She stated.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"Vennette Street in an alley."

-click- Ahiro hung up the phone. She grabbed her keys and coat.

"Kids, I'll be back in an hour. Behave!" She hollered.

They nodded. "Where are you going, Ahiro?" Momiji asked.

"I'm going to help an old friend. If I'm not back in an hour then I'm in trouble. I'll be on Vennette street." She told Momiji.

He nodded and she ran off.

Ahiro was driving fast and recklessly. Hoping that Cali would be alright. "Hang on Cali." She spoke to herself. It was raining and night had come on swift wings. A semi driver who had been driving for 48 hours without rest was coming. Ahiro began to drive over the bridge when she heard a honk, and saw bright lights. That was her last vision before black. Her car flipped off the bridge and was stopped by a tree. She remained unconscience and the driver drove on.

About two hours later Akito exited his room. As he stepped out he overheard Momiji and Hatori talking.

"Hatori, Ahiro said she'd be back in an hour and it's been two. She said she was on Vennette street picking up and old friend." Momiji said.

Akito disappeared. He was now on Vennette street that's when he saw the bridge. He stopped his car and ran down to the creek. _'Why am I helping her again?'_ he asked himself. _'Heck, I'm already here.'_ He picked her up and carried her to his vehicle. He placed her on the backseat and then hopped in the front. He grabbed his cars cell and called Hatori.

"Hatori, get to Weston Bridges Hospital. Ahiro's been in an accident."

* * *

-tbc-

Is Ahiro okay? Who is this Cali person? What is up with Akito? Will Tohru manage? Will Akito find out she told? Plz review.

-Ishidas girl


	7. A Unique Turn of Events

Hey all! Sorry, it's been awhile. I'm going through some personal difficulty. I will not leave it will just take my updates longer. I'm so sorry! (I feel like Ritsu ::sweat::.)

Disclaimer: not mine

**Story: Love in the Darkest Places**

**Chapter: 7**

**Chapter Title: A Unique Turn of Events**

_Recap: "Hatori, get to Weston Bridges Hospital. Ahiro's been in an accident."_

Hatori immediately hung up the phone. He got in his car taking Hiro, Kisa, and Momygi with him. As they drove he called Shigure's House.

-ring, ring-

"Hello," Tohru's sweet voice answered.

"Tohru, it's Hatori. Is Shigure there?" he asked.

"Oh Hatori, yes one moment please."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Oh Hari! What a pleasant surprise for you to call! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ahiro, she's been in an accident. Akito took her to Weston Bridge Hospital. I'll meet you there."

-click-

Shigure slammed the phone down. Tears forming in those hazel eyes of his.

"Umm Shigure..what's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"Ahiro...sh..she's..bee...been i..in an....acc..accident!" Shigure cried.

Tohru gasped and turned the stove off. "Kyo! Yuki! Hurry!" she yelled upstairs.

Kyo and Yuki came scurrying down. Kyo almost fell down the stairs.

"What is it!?" Kyo and Yuki both asked basically cornering Tohru.

"Ahiro's been in an accident."

They both frowned and looked at the crying Shigure.

They all headed out and went on their way to the hospital.

Alley way on Vennette Street

A curled up figure sat shivering leaning against a cold concrete wall. Wet light purple locks fell in front of her face. Her mid back length hair was drenched. Her breath could be seen in the chilly air. A tan duffel bag sat beside her. She slowly stood up. _'Where is Ahiro? Something went wrong.'_ She thought as she grabbed her bag. She was around 5'4 and had silver dazzling orbs. Her tight hip hugger jeans were soaked, her tight black tank drenched as well.

"Hey, you trespassing again?!" that same familiar gang voice yelled.

"Shut your trap, I was just leaving." She yelled.

"Ya know, you got a mouth for a wench!" he yelled. "I think it's time we taught you some more manners."

A group of about 8 men appeared. She sighed, she knew she was too weak to fight them. She ran off not daring to look back. Although running from a fight was completely out of her nature she did it anyway. After running about half a mile she stopped and looked back. No one was in sight. She sighed and relaxed.

"Hey you!"

She turned around to see a cop. "Oh no!"

"Stop!"

She took off again. 'It's not my day.' She thought. She heard the sound of gunfire and men following behind her. _'Why are they shooting at me? That cop felt me up and kneed him in the balls and now look I'm a wanted felon!'_ As she ran a tall figure walked down the street. He wore a white trenchcoat and stood out in a crowd with his white and black hair. He saw the girl running, blood dripping from her wrist and arm. He also saw the police after her. As she ran by, his foot "accidentally" slipped out and tripped the officers.

"Thankyou so much!" she said running back to him.

"Why are they chasing you?" he asked.

"One of the cops at the airport felt me up and I kneed him in the balls and they said I "wounded" an officer." She replied.

"Your welcome, names' HatsuHaru, call me Haru." He said.

The sounds of sirens could be heard coming around. "Thanks a lot! I owe ya one!" she began to take off.

"I never got your name!" he yelled back.

"Cali!"

She disappeared.

"Cali," Haru whispered to himself.

**Hospital**

Akito traced back and forth. A doctor finally came out. Akito walked directly up to him. He grabbed the man's shirt. "HOW IS SHE!?" he asked forcefully.

"She's okay, she got a few bruised ribs. A fractured arm, she's gonna be awfully sore, and she sprained her ankle pretty badly." The doctor hesitantly said.

Akito released him and headed straight back for her.

Ahiro lie in a hospital bed the machines beeping giving info. on her life's status. Her eyes began to flutter open and the first thing she saw was Akito.

"A..Akito?" she nervously asked.

_'What is this about this girl? Why do I feel so different around her? Oh quit, she's a cat for crying out loud.'_

"Yes,"

"What..What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were in a wreck. I brought you here." He bluntly replied.

"Why'd you come after me?" she asked staring amazingly at Akito.

"I...

"AHIRO!" Momygi yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Ahiro," Kisa softly spoke as she hugged her as well.

"Hey, you okay." Hiro asked walking over and almost giving a concerned look.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks Hiro, I'm fine!" she stated while being tackled by children.

She glanced back in the corner and saw that Akito was gone. "Akito," she whispered.

As Akito made his way through the hospital heading for the exit; Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki entered. As they walked past him Kyo death glared him, and Akito brushed shoulders with Tohru causing her to jump. Kyo clenched his fist.

"You have a problem, Cat?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, you!" he yelled.

"Hmm...that's something that can't be fixed."

Before Kyo could speak, Tohru grabbed his arm and gave a pleading look.

Kyo sighed and walked on continuing to glare at Akito. _'If it weren't for her, you'd be dead Akito!'_ Kyo mentally yelled. As Akito left, an urge came to Kyo, something he couldn't resist. As they walked in to see Ahiro, Kyo turned back.

Ahiro lay there talking with the kids when her door burst open.

"AHIRO!" Shigure screamed.

Everyone cringed at the voice. Shigure came running over and tackled Ahiro in a hug.

"Shigure, brother, can't breath!" Ahiro whispered.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Shigure, I think you're killing her." Hatori said prying him off her.

Hatori walked off to talk to a doctor about her condition.

**-Outside-**

Akito began to walk outside in the cold rain. Behind him came Kyo running out being fueled by an angry adrenaline. He tackled Akito and they both went slamming to the ground. Kyo gave no mercy. His adrenaline and anger was so powerful Akito couldn't react well. Kyo wouldn't stop punching Akito in the face. Blood colored the rain water on the ground. Red began to encircle them. Akito finally hit Kyo. They attacked eachother like two rabid dogs. They clashed like lightning and blood spewed upon the field of battle.

"You will regret ever living you bastard!" Kyo yelled.

Akito's eyes widened he knew the true meaning of that sentence. Kyo knew, and he now knew that Kyo knew.

As they fought Ayame pulled in.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ayame ran over and grabbed Kyo.

Hatori had also heard the commotion and ran outside and restrained Akito. Both boys were bloody and restless. Hatori had never seen such a face on Kyo. Something was up. Tohru ran out and saw the two.

"Oh no!" she broke into tears.

It was a long night to deal with.

**-one day later-**

Ahiro was released and sent home. It was evening and Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, Momygi, Ahiro, Kureno, Haru, and Shigure were all sitting around in the living area. The young ones were playing as Ahiro watched and laughed. Hatori, Kureno, and Shigure were discussing random matters, and Haru was just kindof there sometimes talking to Ahiro.

As they all sat around the door slid open. It got everyone's attention. They all turned around and saw purple locks, silver eyes, and blood.

"Cali!?" Hatori, Ahiro, Haru, Shigure, and Kureno all said.

"No, it's Bob! Of course it's me." She said.

Hatori and Kureno ran to her aid. She rejected. "I'm fine!" she argued.

"Cali, I'm so sorry!" Ahiro apologized.

"It's okay, I heard. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She nodded. "Hatori, Hatori, still the same old doctor. Still playing around with those "fun" needles?"

"Cali, you're attitude hasn't changed one bit." He replied.

She smirked. "Haru!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, You're a Sohma...?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm the dog. You apparently are the cow." She said she cringed as she stepped forward.

Haru walked up and put his jacket on her wet body. "You really should let Hatori treat you." he said.

"I'll think on it." She winked at him.

"Umm..hello! Who the heck is she?" Hiro butted in.

"Hiro, Momygi, Kisa..This is Calissandra Sohma. Also, Kisa's older sister." Hatori said.

"I hate it when you use my full name stupid sea horse." She sarcastically replied.

"Yo..You're Kisa's older sister?" Hiro surprisingly questioned.

"Yeah, I was in a "hospital" when I heard of her." She replied.

"How come no one knew of her?" Momygi asked.

Hatori sighed he knew that question was coming. "The reason is, when Cali was 6, she was a plague among plagues. She brought chaos. Let's say she and Akito were never on good terms with eachother. One day, Akito yelled at her and he lit a fuse in her. She hit him in the stomach. He beat her, and banished her. That's before we made it clear you couldn't banish anyone but the cat. I still disagree on that. She was beaten, then sent to foster parents. I kept in touch with her, then she vanished. I wrote her about you Kisa. The reason you never knew is because she was supposed to be a "mistake" never here. We were sworn never to speak of her again."

A dead silence fell upon the room. A door opened revealing Akito.

* * *

-tbc-

What will Akito do? What'd ya think? Plz review.


End file.
